


Nightmare and Comfort

by Saku015



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, SasuSaku Month 2019, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sakura had a nightmare. Sasuke comforts her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811815
Kudos: 28





	Nightmare and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Empty sheets.  
> Day 3: One of these nights.  
> Day 4: Nightmare.

Haruno Sakura was one of the strongest ninjas of her village. She was one of the three legend sannins. She was a skilled medical ninja. She was the second at hand in Konoha Central Hospital. But despite all of this, there were nights when she had nightmares as well.

As she was looking into the mirror in the bathroom, she still heard the voice of a thousand birds and felt that great amount of chakra being aimed at her heart with the will to kill her.

"Sakura?" Despite how hard she tried, a shiver ran down her spine because of that voice. She took a deep breath, turning around to face her husband who was standing in the door. "What happened?"

"I-I am okay. It was just a nightmare," she mumbled, avoiding Sasuke’s eyes. She felt his presence in front of her, but she did not want to look up. She could not look up. She would do anything but show the fear she felt.

"Sakura." Because of the voice he said out her name, Sakura begrudgingly looked up. The concern in the others’ eye clenched her heart. Sasuke reached his hand out, which made Sakura stepping back immediately. Sasuke narrowed his eye when he noticed her shaking lightly, then he looked back at his own hand. When he realized what his wife dreamed about, he hung his head in shame and self-loathing.

Seeing that, Sakura felt her eyes tearing up. She stepped to the man in front of her and hugged him tightly. She buried her face in Sasukes’ chest.

"I am sorry, Sasuke-kun," she whispered through quiet hiccups. As Sasuke hugged her to himself just as strong, she felt a weight lifting from her shoulder.

"It is me who has to say sorry," Sasuke mumbled. "For more things than one." Sakura looked up with tears still running down on her face. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed them down.

"Thankfully, it is the past," she said, a smile forming on her face. "My life would not have turned out any better."


End file.
